totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Madagascar
Deep in the bowels of an immense jungle off the coast of Africa, 18 strangers from different walks of life will come together, in the adventure of a lifetime. Confronting a mysterious land of unique wildlife, ancient customs unknown to the outside world and an enduring culture, they must be ready to face the elements...and ultimately each other, or be voted out! In the end, only 1 will remain to claim the million dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor! This..is Survivor: Madagascar! Contestant Profiles * Paul Anderson * Louis Barnes * Adam Wallman * Otto Axelson * Chong Ackerman * John Lockhart * Ernest Willis * Chris Wheatman * Glenn Marx * Amy Stealer * Lex Donnelly * Karen Oaks * Kristie Plotz * Hannah Stephenson * Jessica Powell * Christine Brogovich * Layla Lee * Emma McKimson Episode 1: "I Just Did Something a Little Bit Unscrupulous" As the coarse, choppy waters of the Indian Ocean pummeled themselves onto the idyllic sandy brown beach, the authoritative voice of a man in his fifties could be heard. "Over the last eighteen years, Survivor has travelled the globe far and wide to locations practically untouched by the average man." As he narrated, footage of past season locations was shown, including Borneo, Australia, Palau, Samoa, the Philippines and Fiji. "This season, that very trend only continues, as we set sail to Madagascar! Long untouched by the outside world and shrouded in mystery, this immense island is home to bizarre wildlife that exists nowhere else on earth, sacred social customs and a history that spans thousands of years!" Ring-tailed lemurs were shown frolicking through trees, followed by Malagasy people engaging in tribal rituals. "Beneath me, eighteen Americans are about to embark on a journey to this strange land, where not only will they be forced to endure the unforgiving elements, but also each other!" One of the contestants, this one named Paul Anderson, gave the first confessional of the season. '(CONF): '"I've been watching this show since I was twelve and to finally be here, I just keep PINCHING myself because I don't think it's really true!", said Paul, who proceeded to do just thatt. "...IT'S REAL!" he yelped as he proceeded to fake fainting. The next contestant, Jessica Powell, then gave one of her very own. '(CONF): '"Throughout my life, everyone around me has underestimated me for being an attractive female! Without exception, I've always proven them wrong and this time will be no different!" a svelte brunette woman proclaimed confidently. The last contestant to speak up for a while was a mustached, tattooed man named Adam Wallman. '(CONF): '"Ever since watching Boston Rob take advantage of those idiots on Redemption Island, it's been my dream to do the same and brainwash people left and right! No one's gonna touch me!" Adam cockily boasted. "I'll be mean, I'll be tough, I won't care who I hurt!" Eventually, Probst concluded his narration. "In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor! Thirty-nine days, eighteen people, one Survivor!" As the camera zoomed quickly into the fishing trawler, Probst addressed the ecstatic crowd of eighteen. "Welcome to Survivor: Madagascar!", he greeted excitedly. "For the next thirty-nine days, this island will be your home! Guy in the business suit, what's your name?" The man, who lightly adjusted his red tie, replied. "Barnes. Lous Barnes. And as you've probably determined from my intro, I'm a secret agent in addition to an investment banker." Louis' response elicited polite chuckles from the seventeen other competitors, while he then gave a confessional of his own. '(CONF): "'When people read my description, they'll probably assume I'm going to be some type of breakout character akin to Rudy Boesch, Keith Nale or even Joe Del Campo!", said Louis. "After all, the older players are always America's heroes! But that's a misconception! Richard and Russell will be brought to their knees, as I'm going to create a Survivor empire!" Probst then pointed to the man seated next to Louis. He appeared to be in his mid-sixties and was wearing a white undershirt, which concealed his lean, toned build. His long, shaggy gray hair was tied back in a man bun, leaving his silver-salted beard in plain sight. "Older man in the sleeveless shirt, what's your name?" "Well, I'm really Rob", he started "But I know how many of THOSE guys you've had. Cesternino, Mariano, what's so special about an Ackerman? If anything, please call me Chong!" Chong's choice of nickname led to another eruption of laughter across the boat, with the older contestants more receptive to his not-so subtle reference. '(CONF) "'All my life, people have told me I was basically Tommy Chong's....Chong character! Frankly, they're wrong! I've been like this way before it was in vogue and just because he made pot and long hair popular again in the 80s, doesn't mean that he made me!" Chong stated to the camera. Eventually, Probst turned to Jessica, who was wearing a casual business-dress combo. "Sharp looking young woman, what should I call you? Any monikers of your own?" Chuckling at Probst's sarcasm, she shook her head vigorously. "Nah, I'm good with just Jessica. Though Jess is acceptable too!" '(CONF) '"Half of the people on this boat that I'm surrounded by, I sincerely believe that they're actors in elaborate disguises. That older man...I think he called himself Chong, whatever his moniker was, he DEFINITELY was recruited!" Probst then faced the group once more, his grin growing ever-so obvious. "Alright, you want me to tell you how this is going to go down?" Before he could finish, a blond man with a Swedish accent interrupted him. "Are we going to be on a tribe with super-players like Brad Culpepper, Ben and Domenick?" He snarked. Most of the boat was howling loudly in chortling laughter. "No, not this season", Probst replied back without changing his demeanor. "By the way joker, what's your name?" The Swede smiled wryly, happy he got the host's attention. "I'm Otto Axelson and please, just call me Otto! No Donaldson, no Cochran, no Abbatte, just Otto!" Probst nodded. "Alright Otto. Tell your friends here that this season is going to have the One World twist!" With that, the 18 castaways shared collective gasps. Otto was quick to share his thoughts in the confessional. '(CONF) '''After I made my pre-requisite sarcastic remark for the day, Probst admonished me and was like: "No Otto, that's not the twist! You're just going to all live together!" My face was completely resembling the screaming painting by Leonardo Da Vinci! Not only has that twist not been used for 13 seasons, but One World was a TERRIBLE season! Please tell me there's no Redemption Island with a cameo by Ozzy and Boston Rob!" he begged to the camera as he jokingly fainted. "Here's how it's going to work", Probst explained. "I'm going to call your names and tell you which tribe you're a part of. Once that's done, collect as many supplies as you can in 60 seconds. After THAT'S over, you guys will race to your new home. The first tribe there will win a case of flint. Whether you give it to the other tribe or keep it for yourself, that's up to you. Louis, Paul, Otto, Ernest, Chris, Amy, Layla, Christine, Emma, you are Drakaka, which is Malagasy for crab", he said as he threw the nine of them green colored buffs. "Jessica, Karen, Hannah, Lex, Kristie, Adam, Chong, John, Glenn, you are Ahay, Malagasy for lemur", he told them as he threw them nine purple buffs. "Okay, Survivors ready? GO!" With that, the contestants scurried in varying directions, some colliding into each other. Louis, who had a mischievous smirk on his face, "accidentally" tipped over the supplies that were intended for Ahay, sending the various fruit, vegetables and supplies into the ocean. '(CONF) "'Usually, these types of preliminary challenges result in an even number of supplies for both tribes.", Louis said to the camera. "Of course, the goal is to weaken the enemy, so I just did something a little bit unscrupulous!" He then hopped over to where his tribemates were, cutting the raft loose and jumping into the water, as he beckoned for assistance from below. "HEY, YOUNG GUY! HURL THE FRUIT DOWN PLEASE!", he said to Paul. Paul nodded, then carefully tossed the fruit into the raft, hopping into the water after him. '(CONF) '"I noticed Louis toss Ahay's supplies into the ocean and if you want me to be honest, I would have called him out immediately." Paul said. "But if I have visible ethics and morals, he's going to out me as being a threat to his reign, so I'll be his little sycophant for now, the Matt to his Rob, if you will! Besides, we could have recovered some adequate service vessels from that boat!" Over on the other side of the boat, the members of Ahay were shocked to see all of their potential supplies lost at sea. Forced to jump in the ocean with nothing but their clothes, uncertainty permeated the group. Eventually a muscular, middle aged man in a green cameo shirt scowled unhappily. '(CONF) "'We were told to grab as many things as we could and then jump into the water", said John, a drill instructor. "But just as Jeff said "GO", I could see someone in the corner of my eye tossing our stuff away. I don't know exactly who it is, but I have some gut feelings and when I find out, they're going to hear from me, no doubt about it!" Another member of Ahay, this one a young girl named Lex, was wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt and denim jeans. She voiced her consternation and dissatisfaction as well. '(CONF) 'Being a guitarist and all, you know a ROCK guitarist, I'm used to hearing some loud noises.", said Lex. "Hell, I think half my vocabulary is onomatopoeia or whatever you call it, but I heard this loud BLAM-BROOSH noise! I got a little bit wet before I jumped in, so maybe someone dropped something in the sea? I dunno! Who would be dumb enough to do THAT?!" As the daily current picked up steam, the members of Drakaka were beginning to pant. Wheezing and hissing could be heard from all members, except for Louis, who was perched onto the raft as if he was their Sultan. "I think we'll be about an hour or so more! We have to paddle faster or those idiots are going to catch up to us!" he barked to the rest of the tribe. Most of them seemed irritated by his domineering attitude, except for a woman in her early 40s. The woman had frilly red hair and was cloaked in a green flower dress. She didn't seem annoyed, in fact she seemed rather happy. '(CONF) "'While we were swimming ourselves silly, the man in the suit kept telling us how fast to go, how we need to kick the other tribe's butt and other sorts of dictatorial stuff!" Said Amy as she told the camera. "Me, I think we shouldn't be this aggressive early on. I know that it's a contestant with money at stake, but me? I don't mind who gets there first! I'm just happy to meet all sorts of great people!" Ahay was not faring quite as well as their opponents. Several of the contestants seemed to be running out of metaphorical steam, despite the lack of supplies preventing the raft from being weighed down. As all hope seemed lost, a toned woman in her 20s hitched onto the raft and began kicking her legs vigorously, as if she was a human motor. "Don't worry guys, this is nothing!" she reassured them as she smiled brightly. Her light brown hair shimmering in the bright sapphire sky, everyone felt at ease. '(CONF) '"I'm a really athletic person, so these types of situations are a snap for me!" said Hannah, a physical trainer from Miami. "I've been swimming all of my life, running all of my life, if I was able to fly for all of my life, I would surely do that too! This? This is basically like walking for some people!" Approximately two hours later, Drakaka finally arrived at it and Ahay's camp. As the raft washed ashore with all of their supplies intact, the nine tribe-members shared collective sighs of relief as they welcomed their new home with open arms. Several members ran around to explore the location, while a young British woman with long brown locks and a t-shirt that read "KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON" was left to gather the supplies. '(CONF) '"Immediately once we were washed ashore, my tribe was absolutely ECSTATIC!" said Emma, an accountant. "I suppose it's nice that we've finally made it home, but I think that they should have helped a bit! Instead, the majority of them chanted "Oh my god! A bloody beach! Sand! Water! Rocks! Where can I get one of theses beaches?!" If this is a teaser for the tribe's behavior, consider this a long, LONG season ahead!" As the members of Drakaka got used to their surroundings, Otto found a small brown box labelled "FLINT", grinning as he picked it up. He then walked over to his tribe and announced the good news. '(CONF) '"So far, this day has been absolutely splendid!" he exclaimed. "I entertain the tribe, we arrive at the beach first and now, we've found the flint and we'll probably have fire! With a day like this, I feel like the immunity challenge has our tribe name metaphorically written over it in scribbly signature!" he chuckled. After Otto told Drakaka the good news, Amy had everyone huddle up as if they were a football team, as she looked directly at them, her smile perpetual. "So guys, since we ended up getting the flint and we all seem to be in good spirits, I think we should get to know each other a little bit, maybe tell each other something interesting about each one another. Anyone wanna go first?" Almost as if he was another one of her students, a young man in a fishing cap raised his hand sheepishly. He had a prominent mustache and emerald green eyes. With total sincerity, he chimed in. "May I go m'aam?" he asked Amy. She was touched by his politeness and nodded back at him, giving him the metaphorical okay. "Sure! You're definitely a very polite person, which I admire! What's your name, son?" "Me? I'm Ernest. Ernest Willis. Ah'm from West Virginia in this little mining town. When I was 16, I had to drop out of High School to support my ma' and meemaw after my pa died. It was hard, but ah' certainly am doing well now, thank you very much!" '(CONF) "'Ah ain't rich, Ah'm gonna be upfront about that!" said Ernest, who worked in a coal mine in his town. "Ya know where I'm from, we ain't used to seeing much money, so to go all the way and get the prize, that'd be nice!" While most of the tribe responding with polite acknowledgement, Amy seemed genuinely invested in his story. "Oh, that's very nice! I'm glad you persevered!" '(CONF) '"Hearing Ernest's story really touched me!" Amy said as she addressed the camera. "I teach a lot of kids from underprivileged backgrounds and it's such an injustice that they have to go through with that! His positive attitude and drive are just wonderful qualities and I'm surely happy to be on the tribe with him!" As others in the circle began to swap tales of their own, Louis had a look of subtle disgruntlement on his face, as if he wanted to be anywhere else but there. '(CONF) "'This 'getting to know each other' crap, it doesn't suit me!" Louis addressed the camera bluntly. "I don't remotely care whether someone came from no money, I don't care whether they're related to royalty, I don't even care if they're trying to support their family! To me, it's completely irrelevant to the ferocious strategy I associate with the game! I'd ditch this circle and search for the idol, but given the fact that Jeff had to re-use a twist from one of the worst seasons, I'm stuck here for a while!" While Drakaka continued to learn a little bit about one another, Ahay's boat finally washed ashore. The members, similarly to their own, were drenched from head to toe, only they didn't have any supplies with them, nor did they win the coveted flint. Adam was eager to make their presence known and shouted into the sky: "WILMAAAAAAAAA, I'M HOOOOOOMEE!", much to Ahay's amusement. '(CONF) '"That guy in the tank top, the young one, I believe his name's Adam, he's a pretty funny guy", said Glenn, a retired army pilot. "I wish I had a zinger like that one, but that's not really me! I wouldn't mind spending time with him, I suppose we could balance each other out fairly well." As the rest of the Ahay tribe greeted the members of Drakaka, Amy was visibly warm to the group, smiling and hugging each and every member. '(CONF) '"Amy's little display of camaraderie to the other tribe...I think their name was Awey or some other crap, it really, really unnerved me", said Louis. "A lot of people probably are going to brush off my concerns and say something like 'Oh, you're just being silly, she's being nice!', but I think that that level of friendliness is dangerous and I'm DEFINITELY going to have to keep my eye on her." Just as she did for her own tribe, Amy huddled up the members of Ahay and asked them tidbits about their lives. First she turned to a young woman in a dress similar to hers, only pink. "What's your name?", she asked with utter enthusiasm. The girl, who was named Kristie, giggled at Amy's energy and replied back with equal zest. "I'm Kristie and I make clothes!" she exclaimed. "Very nice! I really like your dress, looks like mine!" Amy complimented her. "Thanks!", said Kristie. '(CONF) '"Amy is a really, really great person!", said Kristie. "She only saw me for a minute and yet she's asking me what I do, telling me I have great taste in clothing, it's so great to meet someone who cares so much about everyone else!" Amy then turned to an Asian-American woman close in age to her. She was wearing a blue blazer with a lime-green Legend of Zelda t-shirt underneath. The woman, named Karen, replied back politely to her. "Hi, my name's Karen", she told Amy. "I'm a computer programmer, so in short, I'm the person who codes the games your children and me play when we want to be lazy! So in essence, I work hard to help people be lazy! Paradoxical, isn't it?" With that, the entire tribe laughed. '(CONF) '"I don't think that anyone could have guessed I was a mother based on my attire", Karen said to the camera. "I'm not in a dainty, socially appropriate dress and I think that just intimidates people, when they see me wearing clothes intended for teenage boys. But Amy, she didn't care and I definitely appreciated that!" About a mile or so away, Paul was conversing with Otto about Dragon Ball Z. The two perched themselves on a small rock, barely large enough to fit them both. "So, I think that the problem with the Cell and Buu sagas were that Goku was endlessly shoe-horned in even after he died in battle with Cell", Paul said. "I definitely think that his contributions where he saved the world in the end were important, but I really wish Toriyama stuck to his guns and allowed Gohan to be the hero. Would've felt more natural to me, but just like Boston Rob is for this show, no Goku, no money, if you know what I mean." "Yeah, I certainly agree with that!", Otto responded. "I think that the Frieza saga encapsulated the most essential ideas for the show, namely ascendency in both the literal and metaphorical sense and the idea that symbols can be tangible, that they are not just ideals. I think that when Goku turned Super Saiyan, it really should have been the penultimate portion of the show." '(CONF) '"I'm certainly thrilled to have met Otto!", Paul gleamed. "I probably would have had no issue having my poker face sewn on for the entire game, so to speak, but to just let my medium-length hair down and not just gamebot yap every minute, I'm certainly happy about it! Besides, it's not everyday you meet someone who looks like him who likes shonen anime!" Although Amy left to tend to Drakaka again, the members of Ahay were having a blast regardless. Lex and Chong were particularly hitting it off. "You like what band you said?" Chong jokingly asked Lex for what felt like the millionth time. "Sorry, I'd remember you, but with my nickname, what you see is what you get!" Lex jokingly punched Chong in the arm and dramatically sighed, feigning utter annoyance. "Nirvana!" she yelped. "I know you're probably going to think 'OMG, a 20 something who likes a band people in their 40s listened to when they were twenties', but it's just REALLY good!" "Alrighty then", Chong replied with a playful smile on his mug. "Why not show the world what they're about, ya know..do a cover act of them, sorta like Sha Na Na!" Lex rolled her eyes with an ever-growing smile, then obliged Chong's request, allowing the rest of the tribe to hear. With a faux-dramatic voice, she cleared her throat for the others to hear. "Ladies and gentleman...I present to you....NIRVANA!" She dramatically strummed along with 'Drain You', using her hands to resemble a guitar. "And what a show you're in for tonight! I just so happen to be the best air guitar player on the island of Madagascar!" "To be fair, you're probably the only one.", Adam quipped. Everyone else laughed. Lex finally belted out the words, trying her best to imitate her garbled mentor. "Onebabytoanothersayshowluckytomeetya! Onebabytoanothersaysiwilldamnmeetya! Dadada! Andwe'rerdsadjd! And we're rdsdsddsa!", soon nothing Lex was saying was coherent, but giving who she was impersonating, nobody batted an eye. Eventually, she smashed the invisible instrument to pieces as her monstrously loud crowd of 8 applauded and cheered. Chong imitated a groupie, earning another playful punch from Lex. "CALL ME!" '(CONF) '"I'm definitely not afraid to make a fool of myself", Lex said. "I have an indie rock band called Splemain, we're pretty big, playing gigs on the West Coast and all and this is nothing new to me! Hell, this is totally mild in my business!", she said as she stuck out her tongue. '(CONF) '"Lex definitely reminds me a lot of my own daughters", Chong remarked to the camera. "I have one who's 40 now and when she was her age, you just could NOT stop her from singing! It was totally euphoric and I'm loving reliving it!" While Louis walked along the beach thinking deeply, he bumped into Otto and Paul. Brushing off his clothes, he admonished the two. "Hey, watch where you're going! What the hell are you two even doing alone on the beach? Making out?" Otto and Paul deeply struggled to stifle their laughter, doing the best they could to answer Louis stoically. "Uh...discussing game stuff. Ya know, alliances, idols, backstabbing, telling the jury how much they should buck up and get over it like Russell did! Right Otto?" Paul motioned to him. "Yeah, nothing but dirty game stuff! He answered to Louis in the most serious manner he could. "What can we do for you?" Louis raised an eyebrow, but didn't have time to ask them anything more about what they were doing. "Look, I need you guys to work with me, okay? You know, be in an alliance, pledge eternal loyalty forever to the state, yadda yadda yadda. Do you get my drift?" Paul sincerely wanted to tell him off, but he wasn't in the mood. Nodding back cartoonishly, he replied. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say. You tell me who to vote for and I'll do it! Right Otto?" he said as he nudged Otto even harder. "Yeah, right! Forever loyalty, no one betrays anyone, we worship the dominion of Louis!" "Great, we shouldn't have any problems then! I'll tell you guys who to vote for tonight and we'll be good. Capische?" "Capische", the two replied in unison. Louis smiled and walked off satisfied, while the two chortled louder than a pack of hyenas once he was out of ear shot. '(CONF) 'It's considered to be unbecoming of people when they claim to be in a comfortable position of power, but I think it's fair for me to say that I'm in one." Louis told the camera. "Otto and Paul said they'll do what I say, so I don't think I'll have to worry about them just yet. As long as I can find a few others who won't question me, this should be smooth sailing." A booming voice could be heard through the heavens as John beckoned for both tribes. "Everyone, front and center!", he shouted in his best drill sergeant voice. "If we want to call this jungle our home, we should make it one by building a shelter! Who here is really good at building?" A scruffy male in his twenties called out to John, his voice akin to a quiet whisper. "Uh, I'm a good builder.", he said. "I couldn't hear you, what'd you say?!" John hollered. "I'm really good at building things", he replied in a more booming voice. "Thank you, what's your name?", he asked him. "I'm Chris." he said as he was given the machete by John. While Drakaka had left it there, no one was claiming it so John thought it wouldn't be a problem to use. "Pleased to meet you Chris!" He said as he watched him hack away at the trees madly. Within moments, Chris reduced them to lumber. '(CONF) '"I'm really, really outdoorsy and creating things out of wood, this is nothing to me!", Chris told the camera. "I live in Alaska and built my own house off-grid, so I'm certainly within my rights to say I have experience!" Chris hauled the bundle of wood over to John and helped him begin assembling the floor of the shelter. The two were soon deep in work, their movements synchronizing with each other. Chong watched the progress from afar, raising his arms into the sky as he closed his eyes and began meditating softly. "Ummmmm", he chanted to himself. "Ummmmm." As he was in the middle of it, Adam noticed him, then tapped him on the shoulder. "Yo, Tommy Chong dude. What's up with those arm motions?" Chong was a little bit startled, but otherwise regained his composure and turned to Adam, happy to find someone else interested in his practices. "Good question. I'm currently meditating and when you're doing that, you want to start out by finding your center, so to speak. You have to clear your mind, envision nothing but total, utter nothingness. Ever do it?" "Nah, I've never done that kinda stuff. Everyone around me always said it made no sense." "Well they're definitely wrong. Here, lemme' help you out since you're new." With that, Chong helped his new apprentice into place, lifting his arms into the air as Adam closed his eyes, trying to follow. '(CONF) '"Chong is someone who definitely amuses me!" Adam detailed. "Whenever I think of a hippie stoner guy, I picture someone like him! I always thought that they were kinda flaky, but after learning about this meditation stuff, I think he's funny enough for me to keep around!" Eventually, the clear skies transitioned to a pitch black as the day came to a grinding halt. Chris and John had made substantial progress on the shelter and it was enough to house almost everyone. "Bedtime!" John yelled. The two tribes collided into each other as they tried to find space in the shelter. Since it wasn't completely built yet, room was limited. Several tribemates, including Paul and Otto, huddled up with one another in an attempt to conserve room. Some had their feet jutting out such as Karen, while others were not going to get any space at all. Much to Louis' disappointment, he was one of those people. "It's not so bad", John reassured him. "Sleeping under the stars is almost as good. Besides, it'll probably be up and ready tomorrow!" Grumbling, Louis mustered up a cheshire grin. "Yes...very nice...thank you", he growled as he plopped onto the sand, disheveled. Suddenly, as he watched his competitors quickly fall asleep, he hatched an idea. "I guess this bed of sand has a silver coating after all!" '(CONF) '"When John the military man told me that I'd have to sleep on the sand, I was REALLY angry!" he proclaimed. "But I realized that by sleeping on the sand, no one will notice if I go looking for the idol. There's no way this mission could go wrong!" Louis slowly propped his toned frame up, then tip-toed into the distance. He intended to proceed through the bushes to avoid being spotted, but that clearly was not a plan meant to be as he slipped on a rock and face-planted in the sand. While not physically harmed, Louis' ego surely took a bruising. "Grrrr...", he hissed. "Hey, what's that noise?" Jessica called out. Gulping, Louis tried to think of a plausible excuse. "I was...looking for some berries. Haven't eaten anything today yet you know..." Jessica eyed him suspiciously, then fell back to sleep. '(CONF) '"I heard Louis prowling around outside the shelter and believe me, this was audible! He claimed that he was looking for food, but who looks for food at night when everyone else is sleeping? That's just not a believable story and he better not think I buy it..." The members of Drakaka and Ahay were fast asleep when another person decided to leave the shelter. Stepping carefully over his sleeping tribemates, Chris hopped out of the fortress and galloped down the beach. Trekking through the jungle, he proceeded with caution, given the utter darkness surrounding him. He then noticed a cliff and smiled brightly, akin to a child in a candy store. Unable to contain his excitement, he ran up the cliff and gazed at the beach below, able to see everything below him. '(CONF) '"I just could NOT sleep!" said Chris. "I really should be tired given how hectic this day has been, but to be able to look at the world below me with nothing but the stars above? That's PERFECT! I love going on hikes like this back at home, but it's deadly cold for most of the year, so I'm not able to!" Full of unbridled ecstasy, Chris howled throughout the sky, as the night abruptly ended. The golden brown sun was making its ascent into the sky as the collective Drakaka/Ahay camp was once more full of life. John and Chris were hauling wood over the shelter to work on it, while others, such as Karen and Jessica, decided to walk along the beach, sharing their hobbies. "You REALLY like video games?!", Jessica squealed happily. "That's incredible! I have some gamer friends on Steam who are your age, but I've never actually met a gamer your age in real life before! What're your favorites?" Karen laughed like a schoolgirl at Jess' astonishment. "I know, I know, crazy that anyone over the age of 18 could enjoy mentally stimulating activities under the guise of a virtual reality! Because that's just childish!" the two laughed. "My favorites are definitely Ocarina of Time and the FireEmblem series!" Jess was more than pleased. "Stellar choices! Though to me, Majora's Mask was my favorite Zelda game. I liked the day/night system and I thought that the storyline elicited this impending sense of doom, sorta like a well-made thriller movie." "Valid points Jess, valid points", Karen nodded. '(CONF) '"It can be really hard being a girl and liking games as intensely as I do", Jess told the camera. "But when I met Karen, who was 20 years my senior and had the EXACT SAME LEVEL OF AFFINITY as me, I just wondered if this was some sort of elaborate simulation, sorta like that early episode of Rick and Morty! But hey, if this is a simulation, I'm more than happy to stay in it!" Meanwhile in one of the grassy fields that was reachable from a path by the shelter, Christine and Layla were conversing. "Ya know, I think that most of y'all are good people, but Louis, something about him just smells FISHY!" Layla proclaimed. "There's always that one guy on each season who's looking for trouble and I think he's trouble with a capital T! Do you feel me?" Layla asked Christine. "Yeah, something's definitely off with him. We should keep an eye on Louis and see if he plans anything else." '(CONF) '"Me and Layla were having a little girl time in the meadow and we both agreed that Louis definitely is stumbling into trouble if he's not actively looking for it." said Christine. "I don't know if we're going to win this challenge tomorrow or not, but if things go wrong and we lose, I definitely want to vote for him." "And what's really crazy is that I'm a business person like him! You'd think that we'd bond more, have common ground and just see eye to eye!", she told Layla. "You own a business, really?" she asked, her curiosity piqued. "Yeah, I own a chain of beauty salons. Of course, it's nothing like working on Wall Street, but it's still the BASIC concept." said Christine. "You're right. That is kinda odd. I guess not everyone can be a match." Layla replied. '(CONF) '"Christine's a pretty nice lady and it's great she agrees with me about Louis. People like him, we don't tolerate those kinds of folks where I'm from. We call them snakes and we tell them to leave town! I'm hoping we can do the same with him!" A loud grumble could be heard from Ernest's stomach while he turned to Chris. "You done building the shelter? 'Cause if ya are, ah think ah'm gonna go fishin' and get me some grub. Wanna come?" Chris was delighted to hear the mention of fishing and sprinted over to earnest like a puppy on Red Bull. "You don't even need to ask! Lemme grab the spear we got from the boat and I'll be right there!". In a moment, he emerged with the aforementioned spear, the two waddling over to the waves as they then swam in. '(CONF) '"Ah'm happy to go fishing with Chris", Ernest told the camera. "We gotta be able to look out for ourselves and get food, so havin' more hands makes for lighter work, that's for sure!" The two men dove down underneath the blue water, surveying the ocean floor for fish. Chris swam a little farther ahead and noticed a rather large brown fish approaching them. Bobbing his head out of the water, he turned to Ernest. "I found one! Let's get it!" With that, Ernest followed Chris' lead and the two plopped their bodies underneath the ocean and stabbed the fish rapidly. Eventually, it stopped moving and Ernest impaled it through the stomach, eventually resurfacing. "We did it!", Ernest cheered. "Ah knew that bringing ya along was gonna be a good idea!" "Don't mention it!", Chris said in return. "Let's go back to camp and show this to everyone, it's getting pretty late." The two made their way back to the shelter where the majority of Drakaka and Ahay was huddled around. Ernest held up their catch proudly, to the hoorays of everyone. Handing it to Chris, he took out a piece of flint. "It was pretty easy", he told everyone huddled around. "We just went out, ducked our heads under real quiet and BAM, ya got dinner!" "Can you come back with a cheeseburger next time?" Paul asked in jest. "Believe me, ah'd like that just as much as you", Ernest replied with a hearty laugh, as he held the fish over the flames. '(CONF) '"Ernest just came back with this HUGE fish and I was ECSTATIC!", said Paul. "I feel like normally on Survivor the first few days are fish-less and fire-less, but he's surely proven both of those notions wrong!" Louis took a small portion of the fish and scarfed it down, but he wasn't completely satisfied. '(CONF) "'I'll admit I was surprised to see Ernest come back with a fish that big, let alone anything at all", said Louis. "The kid doesn't exactly seem like the sharpest tool in the shed. If anything, I thought he'd resort to eating bugs tonight. Besides, he shouldn't feel TOO proud of this. Any idiot can catch a fish at least once. It's whether he repeats this that proves he's competent or not." After both tribes finished their feast, John put out the fire, then crawled into bed. "We better have energy for our first challenge tomorrow", he told the rest of Ahay. Without any energy to protest and conceding to his point, the rest of Ahay scooched into the shelter snuggly. Most of Drakaka followed suit, with even Louis hitting the hey. The next morning, the sun did not fail to rise once more, as the warm bright yellow permeated camp. Otto was the first to exit the shelter, grinning when he saw parchment sticking from the nearby tree. "Treemail, treemail!" he exclaimed. Paul, Louis and Amy followed, watching as he read the note. "Welcome both tribes, today's the day, for your very first task. If you plan out your actions well, victory in you'll bask. There's running swimming and puzzles so make sure you're ready, cause' if you do this correctly your tribe will shoout yipee!", he followed along. "Hmmm, it seems like this challenge will have multiple parts", he suggested to the others. '(CONF) '"I just received the treemail for the day and it implied that the challenge has several components, including running, swimming and building a puzzle.", said Otto. "Statistically, it feels unlikely we'll all be contributing to every portion, as most challenges involving several components involve delegating tasks to certain tribe members." Louis smirked sadistically upon reading the note, clenching his hands in fists. "Let's give those weaklings hell!" '(CONF) '"I'm incredibly confident for today's immunity challenge and I think I'm pretty justified to feel that way", said Louis. "I took away Ahay's supplies, so they should be MUCH weaker than us and therefore most likely to fail in the challenge. Yeah, we're going to win this easily." As the two tribes proceeded to the challenge beach, Jeff called out for them. "Come in guys!" With that, Drakaka, then Ahay entered the field respectively. "Welcome to your first immunity challenge. Want to know what you must do?" he asked. Both tribes called out "YES!" together as Jeff began to explain. "Alright, for this challenge, you guys will be divided into three pairs of three. The first pair will run out into the jungle and collect oars that the second pair must use. The second pair must use those oars to swim out to a buoy, then diving into the water and dragging back a VERY heavy case of puzzle pieces. The third pair will need this box of puzzle pieces to assemble a stacking puzzle. First tribe to assemble their puzzle, wins immunity and is safe from tribal council." Jeff revealed the immunity idol, which resembled a lemur. It was carved out of wood and had a rather perturbed look in its face. "I'll give you guys a moment to strategize and then you're off." Louis turned to Drakaka and explained the break-down "Alright, I think Christine, Amy and Emma should run, while me, Ernest and Chris should swim. Paul, Otto and Layla could solve the puzzle." Layla was not pleased with this arrangement, however. "Ya know, I'm not the best at puzzles, she told him." "C'mon, you're going to do this and you can do it, he ordered her. Meanwhile, John was determining tasks with Ahay. "I think that Kristie, Lex and Hannah could run, me, Chong and Adam could swim, while Glenn, Karen and Jessica could solve the puzzle, since you guys seem to be good at that. Okay?" The other Ahays nodded at these arrangements. "Alright, for Drakaka, Christine, Amy and Emma will run, Louis, Ernest and Chris will swim and Paul, Otto and Layla will be solving the puzzle. For Ahay, Kristie, Lex and Hannah will be running, John, Chong and Adam will swim and Glenn, Karen and Jessica will solve the puzzle. For immunity, Survivors ready? GO!" With that, the two sets of runners darted off into the jungle. Kristie, Lex and Hannah were making quick progress, while Amy was slowing down Drakaka after she tripped. "Ahay takes off with a HUGE lead! Amy's bringing up the rear for Drakaka!", Probst yelled. "Don't worry, we can do this!", Amy told her fellow runners, but the gap between them and Ahay was only growing. As Christine, Amy and Emma were climbing up the ladder, Kristie, Lex and Hannah already had collected their oars and were heading back to the beach. Louis was growing impatient as he awaited the return of the three, while he grumbled as John, Chong and Adam received their oars and headed out to their buoy. "Ahay is KICKING Drakaka's butt in this challenge! Can they make a recovery?" Finally, Louis received the oars from Christine, Emma and Amy, then hopped into the boat with Ernest and Chris. John, Adam and Chong reached their buoy and dived into the water to unhook the crate. Louis tried to guide the canoe in the right direction, but Ernest was doing a poor job paddling. "Come Ernest, pick up the pace!" he barked at him. As they eventually jumped into the water, Chong, John and Adam had returned to shore, pushing the crate up to their challenge platform. Jessica, Karen and Glenn were then able to begin assembling the puzzle. "Drakaka is STILL behind! The gap grows larger!", Jeff exclaimed. Jessica, Glenn and Karen were placing pieces onto the podium as Louis, Ernest and Chris returned. "Go Drakaka, start building!", said Probst, as Paul, Otto and Layla dumped the pieces onto the podium. Otto and Paul were making progress, but Layla was completely confused, placing pieces into incorrect slots as she started panting. Jessica, Glenn and Karen were approximately halfway done at that point. "Ahay connects another piece as they continue to take the lead!". Paul and Otto began to connect the feet of the lemur together, but Layla was not much help as the two insisted they solve the puzzle alone. While they began to catch up somewhat, it was for naught, as Jessica placed the head onto the lemur, calling Jeff over to check the puzzle. "Jessica thinks she has it and she does. AHAY WINS IMMUNITY AND IS SAFE FROM THE VOTE!" Jeff cried out as the tribe ran together and group-hugged as they cheered raucously. "Ahay, immunity is yours and you're safe from the vote, no one from your tribe is going home tonight. Drakaka, I've got nothing for you except for a date with me at Tribal Council. You have the afternoon to figure it out, so grab your stuff and head back to camp." '(CONF) "'We decisively had our asses handed to us and that's thanks to Louis for having Layla assemble a puzzle." said Paul "She's definitely a nice girl, but she couldn't assemble her way out of a paper bag!" Back at camp, Drakaka was dejected due to their defeat. Amy however did not seem as glum and went over to Ahay to congratulate them on their success. "We may have lost, but good job guys!", she told the tribe as they settled in for the night. '(CONF) '"It was sad losing the challenge today and I will fully admit it was my fault in the running section." said Amy. "But I think that there's a bright future ahead for this tribe and good sportsmanship is never unwelcome!" Louis turned to Paul and Otto and whispered to them. "You know the plan, right?" he asked them. "Amy?" the two asked together. Louis nodded to affirm this. "Amy", he confirmed. '(CONF) "'I think we could have had a decent shot at that challenge today if it wasn't for Amy", Louis said. "She stumbled several times and Ahay was already far ahead by the time she recovered, so she's useless to us in the long run. Additionally, I saw her hanging out with the Ahay tribe before and that tells me she's not willing to vote with us, which makes her a threat." Christine turned to Layla to discuss the vote later that night. "I really think Louis made a bad choice picking you for the puzzle, no offense. He claims to be a leader and yet he picked someone who wasn't even good at their task. Want to vote for him?" she asked. "Yeah, for sure. He definitely made a big mistake and he's really arrogant." Layla said "We can't have someone like that poisoning the tribe." Louis turned to Chris as he caught him walking along the beach. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor, okay? Please stop hanging out with Ernie, as he's bad news.", Louis said. "Why is that? I mean, we caught some pretty good fish last night.", Chris said. "It doesn't matter if he catches a million fish", Louis replied. He wants to keep around Amy and she both sucked in the challenge and was talking to members of Ahay. Do you really want to lose every challenge?" "Well...no, not really. I admit you do have a good point", Chris replied to him. "So, I'm voting out Amy tonight?" "Yes, vote for Amy.", Louis told him. "Alright", Chris replied, a little bit apprehensive. '(CONF) '"Louis was right that Amy didn't do well in the challenge and we need to have strength if we want to win", Chris said. "But at the same time, Louis is kinda a jerk, even if he's often right..." Amy and Ernest were walking on the beach as they discussed the inevitable. "I really feel it's not right to have Louis here", Amy told Ernest. "I know I didn't do a good job today, but he's such a nasty, vindictive person, from what I've seen of him. I really don't like that type of behavior." "Yeah, ah'm not wild about Lou either. I definitely don't want him making this time out here hell and I'm with you, don't worry about it." he reassured to her. '(CONF) '"I really, really like Ernest and I'm happy he's sticking with me", Amy said. "He reminds me a lot of my son, who is equally as loyal and equally as willing to stay with you until the end, so I feel good and I feel confident." Just before he prepared to head to tribal council, Paul turned to Emma. "Have any idea who you're voting for?" he asked her. "I'm not quite sure", Emma answered honestly. "I think that there are arguments to be made for eliminating either Louis or Amy.", she replied. '(CONF) '"Paul approached me asking if I was going to vote out either Louis or Amy", Emma said to the camera. "And I despise dishonesty, so I told him that I wasn't sure. Amy tripped a few times and slowed us down on the running portion, but Louis did make the decision of choosing Layla of all people for the puzzle. I suppose I'll decide once I'm at tribal council." With that, Drakaka headed down the winding path to the place no Survivor contestant ever desired to be, unless they were an unrepentant quitter...tribal council. Eventually, the 9 arrived and turned toward Jeff, who gave them the instructions all first time tribal council attendees received. "Behind each of you is a torch, please take one and dip it in the fire. In this game, fire represents life and once it's gone, so are you.", With that, all nine of them did exactly as he said, dipping their torches into the flames as they set them aside behind them. "Layla, what do you think caused the tribe to flounder so badly in the challenge today compared to Ahay?", Jeff asked her. "Well, I think that a lot of it had to do with the fact that I was chosen to do the puzzle, I feel", she replied. "Louis told me that I was to do the puzzle and despite me insisting I'm not good at puzzle...I do the puzzle anyway!" Upon hearing this, Jeff turned to Louis. "Louis, is what you're saying true, that you made Layla do something she wasn't good at, even though she warned you that she wasn't good at it?" Louis sighed, expecting a question like this. "Yes Jeff, but the truth is, she probably would have done even worse at the swimming portion, I figured that with two intelligent guys in Otto and Paul doing the puzzle and me swimming, any ineptitude Layla had at puzzles wouldn't matter." Louis replied. "Paul, what do you make of this, the idea that one weak person shouldn't weigh down the tribe, even if they're really bad at something?" "I think it's a really, really silly idea, because in Survivor, you're supposed to minimize any chance of risk there is. If there's a relatively low chance your tribe will fail, that still should be avoided if a different decision can lower the chance of failure even more." Paul said. "Amy, you didn't do too well at the challenge today, I know you bumped and slipped a few times during the running portion. Do you think that should affect the vote tonight?" Probst asked. "I really, sincerely think that that should be overlooked", Amy said. "Yes, I clearly am not the best runner, but I'm a nice person and the tribe seems to be harmonious whenever I'm around. Louis is really, really controlling and he's done some things to rub me the wrong way." "Like what? What have I done?" Louis asked with irritated curiosity. "Well, when I was having everyone introduce themselves earlier today, you kept eyeing me and I felt really uncomfortable", Amy said. "That's because you could have been conspiring with the other tribe! How am I supposed to know you're not making alliance with them?!" he snarled back. "Not everything is an alliance! Why can't I simply be being a friendly, kind person? If you think that there's an ulterior motive whenever anyone's kind, then you're not the type of person I want to associate with!" "Fine, I'm not bothered by that prospect", Louis replied. "Emma, what do you want to base your vote off of tonight?" "Well, I implied this to Paul before and I will be upfront now in that I want this to be a vote that benefits the tribe ultimately", Emma said. "Amy's a kind, wonderful woman and I appreciate her contributions immensely, but with her fumble at the challenge, I don't know if that could cause problems down the line. And while Louis wasn't wrong that she caused such problems, he's been very abrasive, so I'm not sure." "Sure or not, it is time to vote. Chris, you're up", Jeff called to him. Chris headed over to the voting stall and pulled out the pen, jotting down a name onto it. He then revealed to the camera that he had voted for Amy. "I sincerely think you're a great person and I'd love to be in contact with you after the game. But we can't have constant failures in the challenges. I wish you luck." Layla then headed up, jotting down Louis' name in capital letters with an exclamation point. "I can't stand the problems you're causing anymore. I think our tribe will be a lot more functional without you here." Paul, Otto, Louis, Amy, Christine and Ernest then voted successively, while Emma was the last to vote. She neatly scribed a name onto the parchment, which was not visible to the camera. Her back could be seen as she said. "This is a decision that will ultimately benefit the tribe, so I am willing to make it." After she placed her vote in the urn, she sat back down. "I'll go tally the votes", Jeff said as he headed to the urn. "If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so." Nobody took Jeff up on his offer, so he proceeded. "Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.", he said as he removed the top of the urn. "First vote...Louis", he said as Louis watched him closely. "Second vote...Amy, that's one vote Louis, one vote Amy." "Third vote, Louis. That's two votes Louis, one vote Amy." "Fourth vote, Amy. We're tired that's two votes Amy, two votes Louis." "Fifth vote, Louis, that's three votes Louis, two votes Amy." "Sixth vote, Amy. That's three votes Louis, three votes Amy." "Seventh vote, Louis. That's four votes Louis, three votes Amy." "Eighth vote, Amy. That's four votes Louis, four votes Amy, one vote left." Louis and Amy both looked visibly nervous as they anticipated the result. "First person voted out of Survivor: Madagascar is........Amy, you need to bring me your torch." Amy was clearly disappointed, but expected this result. She complied with Jeff's order as she grabbed her torch, waving goodbye to her tribe. "Amy, the tribe has spoken", Jeff said as he snuffed her torch. "It's time for you to go.", he said as she walked out, but not before giving a parting message to her tribe. "Good luck guys!", she said before finally disappearing into the night. "If this vote demonstrated anything, it's that this is a fractured group that doesn't have a united vision. If you don't want to come back here, I suggest you figure out how to fix that.", Jeff said. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night", he continued as the remaining Drakaka members headed out of tribal council, their torches still lit. Episode 2: "The Devil Put Donnelly Here" ''Last time on Survivor...the 18 castaways were divided into two tribes; Drakaka and Ahay, but not before being told they would be living at the same beach. Immediately, Louis began scheming when he dumped all of Ahay's supplies off the boat before they could get any, causing confusion and anger in Ahay. Once ashore, Amy became everyone's friend, taking interest in their lives and hobbies. Paul and Otto become buds quickly, eventually being strong-armed into an alliance with Louis. At the immunity challenge, Louis' questionable decisions and Amy's poor performance in the challenge caused Ahay to run to victory. Louis and Amy were the targets for the night, him for his unpleasant, forceful personality and strange decisions in the challenge and Amy for tripping during the challenge. Emma was unsure of who to vote for, wanting to make the best decision for her tribe. In the end, strength took precedence as Amy became the first person voted out of Survivor: Madagascar. 17 are left, who will be voted out tonight? As the moon stood proudly in the sky, the remnants of the Drakaka tribe returned to camp, laying their torches against the tree. Ernest seemed especially downtrodden over Amy's elimination. '(CONF) "'Ah was not happy to see Amy get the boot." Ernest said. "Louis was pissing me off with his bossiness and orneriness and ah wanted to see him go. Ah ain't on top and ah also ain't gonna kiss Louis' butt, so ah better just keep fishin' if ah' don't want him to see his eyes on me next." Louis walked off from the group, mentally sighing as he narrowly escaped elimination before. '(CONF) '"Tribal council had a really close vote tonight, so that explains how the other four saw me", Louis said. "That said, I shouldn't have to adjust too much and besides, I'm sure I could strong-arm at least one of them away from voting against me again." Christine was about to return to the shelter when she saw Louis approaching her. "What is it?", she sighed. "I know you probably voted against me last night", Louis started. "But I think you'd be better served by joining up with me. Do you really want your name written down if we lose again next round?" Christine paused for a moment, considering his words. "I suppose you are right", Christine said. "Alright, I guess I'm in." she told him. "Wise choice", Louis said as he walked off. '(CONF) '"I might have just stumbled into an alliance with Louis", Christine said. "However, he is pretty forceful and will do anything to get his way, so I better pacify him by doing this." Morning came quickly, as the members of Ahay were still basking in the positive energy that their victory yesterday brought. Everyone was having a good time, especially Lex and Chong. While Lex had the opportunity to teach Chong some of her favorite songs a few days ago, it was now his turn. "So, what's the name of this song again?" Lex asked with a similar playfulness as Chong did earlier. Chong didn't hit Lex like she hit him, but he did get jokingly exasperated. "I tooooooooold you", Chong drew-out for dramatic emphasis. "Hellloooooo-goodbyeeeee." he continued. "Why don't you siiiiiing it for meeeeeeeee?" Lex asked, continuing the gag. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay", Chong retaliated, topping her "record". Lex felt it was appropriate to playfully punch him, as he then proceeded onto "stage". Chong cleared his throat then turned toward his audience of one. Donning his best Ed Sullivan impression, he turned to Lex with a look of mischief on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen......THE BEATLES!" he bellowed as the entertainment "arrived". He "strapped" on his air guitar and began to "strum" along to the song. "I say yes, you say no, I say stop, you say go! Go go, oh oh! You say goodbye and I say hello! Hello, hello! I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello!". He then proceeded to "smash" the air guitar, bowing. "Thank you, thank you very much!" he told Lex as he finished up in his "gig". Lex was left in stitches from his performance. "I definitely can get used to hearing that!", she told him happily. '(CONF) '"I definitely think I know more old music than average for someone my age, but Chong is teaching me songs I've never gotten the chance to ever hear! My dad never had taste like this! HIS idea of a good song? Something by Willie Nelson!", she exclaimed while sticking out her tongue in disgust. '(CONF) '"It's really great teaching Lex about my favorite bands!", Chong said. "The Beatles...the Beatles were my LIFE while I was growing up! Especially George, I can't wait to show her some of his stuff." As Paul slipped out of the shelter, he noticed parchment sticking out of the same tree that it was sticking out of yesterday. Heading over, he pulled out the note and yelled in a manner similar to Otto's. "TREEMAIL!" he beckoned for his tribe. As they huddled over him, he began to read the note out loud. "Perched on a precipe you'll be, you're gonna have to leap. And if you destroy the china, then real well you will sleep.....hmm, that sounds, interesting." he said. '(CONF) '''When I read the treemail for the challenge today, I noticed it mentioned a precipe and leaping", Paul said to the camera. In Australian Outback, the second ever challenge was the one where they jumped off the cliff and had to swim down the river. They haven't done that for years, so I'm not sure that's exactly what they're doing, but I surely am going to have a fanboy moment if that IS the challenge!" The scene then cut to the Ahays, who had just finished reading the note themselves. Adam was holding it, while Glenn looked over his shoulder. "A precipe, huh?", Adam inquired. "...What's a precipe?" "It's a cliff", Glenn said. "I found that out in the air force." "Oh", Adam replied. '(CONF) '"I'm not too worried about the challenge today", Glenn said to the camera. "We didn't exactly have to jump off CLIFFS in the military, but we did have to swim for long periods of time, so I'm kinda desensitized to that by now." '(CONF) '"Glenn's teaching me a lot of things!", said Adam. "Pretty useless things, but things still. Though why DOES anyone even need to say precipe when cliff works just fine?!" As the two tribes arrived to their challenge site, it turned out that Paul was right. Perched atop a 40-foot cliff was Jeff, who greeted the two tribes as they arrived at the challenge site. "Ahay, getting your first look at the new Drakaka tribe. Amy, voted out at the last tribal council!" Karen seemed visibly disappointed. '(CONF) '"I'm really going to miss Amy for sure", Karen said. "I had fun with her and I'm sure we would have continued to." "Alright, ready to get to today's immunity challenge?" Jeff asked the two tribes. After receiving an enthusiastic "YES!" from both, he then went on to explain everything. "As you can see, we're standing on a really tall cliff.", Jeff said. "One at a time, both tribes are going to jump off the cliff into the river below. Once you've jumped off, you will swim out to a crate in front of you, green for Drakaka and purple for Ahay. Once the tribe member has touched the crate, the next person will then jump and touch the crate, so on and so forth. After that, you will swim down the river and onto shore with the crate. One remaining tribe member will take out four plates inside the crate, along with a slingshot and ammo. The goal is to smash the four plates to pieces with your slingshot before the other tribe. First tribe to smash all four plates wins reward. Wanna know what your playing for?" Everyone nodded, waiting for Jeff to announce the prize. "The winning tribe will get a nice big bundle of fishing gear! You've got poles, you got rope, you got bait, spears, Hawaiin slings and scuba masks! So if you want it, smash those plates!", Jeff told them. "Ahay, you have one extra member, so you're sitting someone out. Who will it be?" Kristie volunteered to sit out the challenge. "I'll do it Jeff!" she said. "Kristie's sitting out, everyone get in your spots.", said Jeff. "Alright, so for Drakaka, Emma will be smashing the plates and for Ahay, Karen will be smashing the plates. Otherwise, everyone's jumping. Survivors ready? GO!" With that, the two tribes began hurling themselves off the cliff. Paul and Adam were the first to jump, as they both let out yelps of excitement. "Wohoooo!", Paul shouted as he plummeted into the river. Once he resurfaced, he quickly began swimming to the crate. Despite his rather hairy chest, he made it just a few seconds before Adam did to his. Otto then dove off and swam to the crate, as Glenn did a few seconds later once he was cleared to. "Drakaka with a slight lead", Jeff said. Soon, Chris jumped for Drakaka, while Chong jumped for Ahay. After that, Ernest, John, Louis, Hannah, Christine, Lex, Layla and Jessica jumped off jumped off. Once Jessica touched the Ahay crate, both tribes were cleared to begin swimming. "Drakaka and Ahay are now good to go, start swimming!" Chris tugged onto the front of the crate and Otto pushed from behind. Ahay was having a little bit more trouble moving ahead with the rapids in front of them, with Adam practically frozen in place. "Adam having a little trouble, costing some time for Ahay!" Probst announced. By then, Drakaka was already halfway downstream, close to shore. Glenn managed to close the gap somewhat, but Ahay was still behind. At that point, Drakaka had gotten their crate to shore and opened it, setting up the plates for Emma to shoot. "Drakaka is ready to shoot their plates, Ahay is STILL in the water, pick it up!", Jeff said. Eventually, they finally made it onto the beach, but had a lot of time to make up as they set up the plates for Karen. Emma methodically placed the ammo in her slingshot and fired at one of the plates, smashing it into pieces. "Emma connects, Drakaka smashes their first plate!" said Probst. Karen took a shot at hers, but ended up missing. "Karen misses that plate by a LONG shot!", Probst continued. Emma then fired at the next plate and it was practically obliterated. "Emma keeps it up, Drakaka is CRUSHING Ahay!" While Karen was able to hit a plate finally, Emma had then hit her third plate in a row. "Emma is on FIRE in this challenge, on FIRE!", Probst emphasized. Karen was ready to hit her next plate when she heard a smashing sound. "Drakaka smashes their last plate and wins reward!" yelled Probst. Karen dropped her slingshot in frustration as the members of Drakaka cheered wildly, running over to Probst. "Drakaka, nice job in the challenge today. The fishing gear is yours, head back to camp. Ahay, got nothing for you, head back to camp as well." '(CONF) '"I was really proud of Emma for those badass shooting skills!", said Otto. "Losing the challenge yesterday was awful and this might just be the morale boost that we've been yearning for!" As Drakaka returned to camp triumphantly, they placed their fishing gear on a log while congratulating each other on the job well done. "I was REALLY impressed by that!", Paul told Emma. "I never knew you were much of a slingshot person!" "Oh, I've been doing this since I was a kid! Quite smashing, as we say in England!" '(CONF) '''"I was really, really happy that I won the challenge for us today.", Emma said. "A lot of people on the tribe said they didn't see me as being particularly good with slingshots and other kinda of weapons, but I have two older brothers and when you want to get a leg up on a boy, you need to know how to play like one!"